The Path of Warriors
Diagram: Assault gauntlets |Level = 16 |Enemies = Sirens Harpies Gargoyles Bandits |Previous = The Tower Outta Nowheres |Starting_icon = skellige |Location_map = Tw3 map an skellig.png}} The Path of Warriors is a secondary quest in . You must complete The Tower Outta Nowheres first before this becomes available. Walkthrough This quest can be started 2 ways on An Skellig: * talk to the Skellige women in the center of Urialla Harbor * talk to Gunnar at the Trail to Yngvar's Fang However you pick it up, go to the Trail to Yngvar's Fang to talk to Gunnar. He'll essentially think little of a foreigner being able to complete the trail but will tell you about it, revealing you must complete 2 parts: reach the top of the mountain and retrieve the token there, then enter the cave and retrieve something at the end of it and bring the items back to him. To start, simply continue past Gunnar along the trail to the mountain top, Yngvar's Fang, where soon enough you'll come across a harpy and a couple sirens. Kill them off, then continue along the path but be careful as more sirens will attack as you make your way higher along the path. Eventually you'll reach a part of the path where you see an impossible jump to some broken stairs on the other side. Simply slide down to the path below and make your way to the ruins at the end and climb your way up to re-connect with the path. Note that at anytime you miss a jump, most cases you'll slide down to a section that can take you back to the previous "checkpoint". As you near the end of the mountain path you'll pass a man outside his hut, who also thinks little of you trying to do the path. Ignore him and continue climbing. Depending how fast or slow you go, you may encounter a couple harpies here before you reach the very top. Once you do reach the mountain peak, loot the totem pole for the token and 50 . You can also get the Place of Power here (Quen) if you haven't already done so. With the first token in hand, take the other path down where you'll slide all the way to the next part, the cave path. this slide is one of the easiest ways to get the achievement, Rad Steez, Bro!. Enter the cave and prepare for a very long swim, so it might be useful to use Killer Whale here. Once you get through the first long tunnel you can come up for air, then continue swimming straight and get ready to dive into the next. Note that while there is land here that you can climb on, the token isn't here, only 2 gargoyles. The next token is about 3/4 of the way through the second tunnel and, once looted, continue to the end then climb your way out. Note that there are several bandits just outside this cave, so if you don't want to deal with them, you can swim back out the way you came. However you get out of the cave, go back to talk to Gunnar who'll be impressed. The quest will then end, gaining 50 and earning a couple items, namely Diagram: Assault gauntlets. Journal entry : During his stay in Skellige Geralt learned of something called the Path of Warriors. This was an obstacle-strewn route locals believed each self-respecting warrior must travel. Geralt knew if he managed to traverse the infamously-difficult Path he would earn respect and recognition throughout the isles. : The witcher overcame all the obstacles along the Path and made it to the end. From then on, even the proudest Skellige warriors would treat him with respect. Objectives * Talk to the man who oversees the Path. * Reach the start of the Path. * Collect proof you made it to the top of the peak. * Descend down to the cave entrance. * Travel through the tunnel and collect proof you made it to the end. * Reach the end of the tunnel. * Leave the caverns and talk to the man who oversees the Path. Notes *The first token at the peak of Yngvar's Fang can be looted before initiating the quest, the same cannot be said for the second as the chest containing it will only load after accepting the quest from Gunnar. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:طريق المحاربين pl:Szlak bohaterów